


The Right Way to Ask for It

by Arithanas



Category: I pirati della Malesia | The Pirates of Malaysia - Emilio Salgari
Genre: F/M, Married Couple, Married Sex, Oral Sex, Quickies
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-27
Updated: 2017-06-27
Packaged: 2018-11-19 14:52:45
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,542
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11315712
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Arithanas/pseuds/Arithanas
Summary: Is Marianna willing to let Sandokan have a little romp with his old love? Why, yes! If he ask for it the right way...





	The Right Way to Ask for It

**Author's Note:**

  * For [kenyakaneki](https://archiveofourown.org/users/kenyakaneki/gifts).



Marianna rolled in the bed and she found it far too big and far too cold. She rubbed her eyes with the back of her hand and rose from the cotton sheets. She was not even wondering where Sandokan has gone now. Life in the sea had messed with his sleep and he had never slept the whole night by her side since they set foot in Java.

Mariana smiled and extended her legs out of the bed. The small lantern over her head dancing. She voiced her annoyance with an unintelligible groan. One day, they both will end up in ashes if they don’t care to fix their bed.

She pushed the grim thought aside and surveyed her surroundings. Sandokan’s clothes were still tossed over the chair in a tangled mess. He must be around.

The warm breeze danced between her ankles. Her white shirt billowed and she swatted it to stop it before the wind bared her legs. She might be living in this marriage with a man who cared little for that but old Victorian habits die hard.

Drafts were common in this house. Sandokan always smiled when she commented the issue. He didn’t care about wind or rain or sun. She took the right turn and passed to the veranda. Her lungs filled with the sultry aroma of the sea. Her eyes surveyed the shoreline out of habit. The torch fires danced and sparkled at the incoming waves. The prahu was a dark mass floating in a shimmering run of light.

“Yanez is almost ready to go,” she muttered to herself.

“He’s precise in his ways,” Sandokan said behind her and his voice gave her a start.

“So, there you are my lover…”

“I couldn’t sleep.” He explained and wrapped his arms around her shoulders. “I didn’t want to wake you up.”

“He’s going and you are restless.”

Marianna felt him tremble as he kissed her temple. His kiss was brief, his hug was tight. She didn’t need to turn around to notice he was watching the dark vessel in the water.

“Are you anxious about his fate?”

His reply was a muted chuckle.

“He’s a wanted man.”

“He’s a quick-witted man.” He stroked her neck with his right hand. “Yanez is safe far and wide. Besides, he’s only going for more supplies.”

“Then there is only one reason for you to abandon my bed, Sandokan: You want to go with him.”

“Everything I could want I have between my arms.”

“It’s adorable when you try to lie, my love.” Marianna kissed his hand. “I would wager you want to go not because of him. You miss the open sea and I don’t blame you.”

Sandokan became rigid at her words. For once, he didn’t dare to voice a contrarian opinion. Marianna knew she was right.

“That’s my fault,” she teased with a sighing voice. “I tore a merfolk from his home and he’s homesick now.”

Marianna smiled to herself and she pushed his arms aside. He didn’t resist her. For a man so big and rough, Sandokan could be unbelievable meek around her. She took a deep breath. Her eyes roamed over his figure. The moonlight highlighted each curl in his hair. The light marked high arch of his cheekbones; she was so pleased that her heart skipped a beat.

“Do you want to go with him?” She asked to his face.

Sandokan didn’t reply, not with words. Marianna watched as he clenched his jaw and squared his shoulders. He was not even aware that he tucked his belly. She knew he was aching to go onboard and feel the salty breeze against his face again. Marianna missed the fragrance of the ocean spray against his skin.

“If Yanez is safe, you are safe. I’m asking you again, my love, do you want to sail away?”

“You know why I won’t sail again.”

“You are not raiding against the Dutch or the British,” Marianna said and extended her hand to touch his beard. “You are resupplying our little house.”

Sandokan took a deep breath and turned his head toward the prahu. There was a glint of nostalgia in his eye and his lips parted as a thirsty man would do in front of a pail full of fresh water. She took a step back, raised her arm and put her right hand on his left shoulder.

“You can go with him,” Marianna said with a gentle voice, “but you have to ask for it.”

“I won’t beg for it, Mariana.”

“That’s not what I’m demanding of you,” Marianna laughed and shook her head. “Even if I expect you to go down on your knees, I won’t make you beg.”

She didn’t wait for him. Without another word, she returned to her room. He didn’t make a sound until she crossed the threshold. The next sound from his lips was an awed expression before his footsteps followed her inside. Marianna had time to giggle before his strong arms surrounded her. His mouth deposited a scorching kiss on her nape and his hands were not idle.

“I gather you want to go…” Marianna said, guiding his hand to the valley between her legs.

“Don’t taunt me, my Pearl.”

“I wouldn’t dare!” She replied feeling his hand as he cupped her breast. His fingers worked their magic between the folds of her quim. “But you must be quick or your friend will leave without you…”

Sandokan heeded her advice and nibbled her ear as he pushed her to their bed. His hips ground against her rear and his hands were busy hiking her shirt. Marianna tried to turn around but she tripped and he caught him in his arms as if she were weightless. She let out a small, excited cry.

The rousing feeling was soon replaced by a rush of pure lust as he deposited her in their bed. He began to kiss his way down as he furled her nightshirt. The cascade of hot kisses made Marianna tremble as much as the damned nightlight over her head. Sandokan cared little for the light. His eyes closed as he ventured between her legs.

Mariana drew a sharp breath when he nibbled the soft spot in her inner tight. The warmth climbed to her chest and her tits sagged as she heaved again. The soft cotton felt rough against her erect nipples. Wetness was running from her wet cunt and he hasn’t even begun to kiss it. Her legs open wide and he could see the shiny pearl claiming for attention.

His attack was well planned. Mariana could feel his lips over her cunt as her back tensed. The tip of his tongue drew a damp line at the center of her snatch, teasing the swollen nub without too much contact. Marianna squirmed and gasped.

“Come on…” She reassured him as her fingers ran through his dark hair. “I won’t break!”

Sandokan raised his eyes to her and used his whole mouth to engulf her cunt in one mouthful. Marianna felt her muscles trembled as he sucked his way up. A long shiver made her moan as her sensitive nub got teased. Her hand pulled his hair as the exquisite torture of his laps ran up and down her slippery quim. The tip of his tongue explored her entrance and she tilted her hips demanding more. His hands raised her bum and opened her cunt. The tip of his tongue encircled, tapped and teased the round core of her pleasure. Marianna was sweating as her pleasure came in waves, getting closer and closer. She felt her quim closing and opening at the rhythm of his sloppy licks.

Her legs closed against his head, her back arched and she pulled his hair. Sandokan mumbled a protest and her whole cunt trembled at the feeling of his hot breath rushing. She couldn’t stand it anymore. With her head held back, she let out a long moan. Her universe dissolved in the light of the dancing lantern and the intense feeling of bliss.

“Oh, Marianna…” Sandokan called as he rose from the floor, leaning down on top of her.

She was still trembling. Her quim was still a throbbing wet mess. She smiled a sweet smile as she attempted to catch her breath. His rock hard cock was resting against the swollen flesh between her legs.

“Oh! No, no, no!” she laughed and cupped his face with her hands. The aroma of her quim wafted to her nose and she found it arousing. “You won’t get inside me, my love. How else am I going to guarantee your speedy return?”

Sandokan grumbled in need but she just kissed his nose, tasting herself in his skin. He groaned. Mariana was sure that no other being under the sun could make him stop when he was in such state. But she had and that knowledge made her feel almighty and satisfied. She kissed him as if it was the last time he would receive a caress.

The cries of the sailors startled him and broke their kiss. Marianna took a deep breath.

“Sail away, my love,” She whispered, her eyes lost in the dark depths of his. “My drenched quim will be waiting for you.”

**Author's Note:**

> It's short but it was made with all my heart.
> 
> Felices veintisiete y ¡que vengan muchos más!


End file.
